


So tell me what we choose

by Lunaverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bokuoaka have been in love for 7 years, Confessions, Fluff, Food, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Osamu thirsts over Bokuto's arms, Polyamory, but don't read this for the kagehina it's barely there, everyone is a disaster gay, hinted kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaverse/pseuds/Lunaverse
Summary: "WHAT?" Atsumu's eyes nearly fall out of his sockets. "How can ya NOT know if they're datin'? Ya went to high school with both of 'em!"Washio just shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine. Fukurodani's had a bet running for 7 years now.""That's it. I'm done" Atsumu mumbles. "7 fuckin' years" He points an accusatory finger at Osamu. "I'm done with this shit. Figure it out yerself if you wanna date 'em so bad, 'Samu."Or: Osamu's trying to find out if Bokuto and Akaashi are dating or not so he can ask one of them out. Which one? He… hasn't figured that out yet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 357
Collections: BokuOsaAka Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

It starts like this

"Fukurodani's setter? You mean Akaashi?" Atsumu asks, and Osamu already regrets ever bringing up the subject when he sees the expression on his brother's face morph into twisted amusement.

"Yer too late, Samu. He's totally datin' Bokkun!"

Actually, rewind a few hours. It really starts like this:

Dark green eyes meet his. Maybe it's the familiar aura of a volleyball game, even when he's no longer on the court, that has all his memories of spring high tournaments coming back, but as soon as he sees those eyes, his brain provides him with a memory. Sixteen-year-old Osamu, tired and sweaty and with a fire burning inside of him to keep up with his brother and slam that rubber ball down as hard as he can, seeing those same eyes staring into his. He sees a uniform, black and white and gold, sees the number 5 on his chest, but most of all it's the eyes he can't stop looking at.

Fukurodani's setter, his brain says. At least, he's pretty sure. Osamu hasn't been 16 in a long time, and almost everything about the man in front of him has changed since that day. 

Except for those eyes. 

"Onigiri Miya's rice balls are very good." The man says, after placing his order. "Do you still not have a Tokyo branch?" 

"Thank you. We don't yet, but we're thinking about it." 

Fukurodani's setter, he's sure it's him now, sticks around for a bit. He laughs when Atsumu fumbles his first serve because he's such a stupid arrogant try-hard, and his commentary on the game is amusing. Osamu wrecks his brain trying to remember his name but nothing comes up. 

Eventually, he leaves, thanking Osamu for the Onigiri one last time before returning to his seat. And Osamu is left behind, too curious to just let him go like that.

Which brings him here, with a kitchen full of leftover onigiri and a living room full of the young generation of Black Jackals, Bokuto not included since his high school team is having a post-game reunion, and Atsumu's dumb smug face smiling up at him. 

"Yer too late, Samu. He's totally datin' Bokkun!"

Osamu is about to defend himself, saying that it's not like  _ that _ . Even if it maybe kinda sort of is. But he doesn't get the chance. 

"They're not, actually!" Hinata shouts, spraying rice everywhere. Sakusa, who has barely moved since he sat down, violently flinches away from him and levels him with the scariest death-glare Osamu's seen in his life, and that's including Kita-san.

"What do ya mean, Shou-kun?! They're practically married!" Atsumu shouts back just as loud, though at least he bothered to swallow his food before yelling. "Haven't ya seen how they act around each other? So sweet it's disgustin', I was gonna puke seein' them like that." 

"That's because you're an unloveable piece of shit." Sakusa deadpans, and Osamu silently vows to make him extra Onigiri on the house the next time the Jackals come over to his restaurant. 

"I swear!" Hinata glares at Atsumu. "I thought it too at first! But Bakageyama said they're not dating!" 

"Kageyama?  _ That's _ yer source? Shou-kun, no offense, but yer both brick headed idiots who wouldn't see love if it punched ya in the face. They're datin'. I'm telling ya!" 

"And I'm telling you they're not!" Osamu is already regretting letting his brother and Hinata anywhere near the alcohol. "I'll ask Bokuto-san this Monday and-"

"NO!" Atsumu screeches, reaching over the table to grab Hinata's shoulders and rattle him like a toy. "Ya can't tell Bokkun! Samu wants to date his boyfriend! He'll kill him!"

"Bokuto is a nice guy, he wouldn't overreact like that. Yer just being dramatic, Tsumu." Osamu sighs as he grabs the plates from the table before Atsumu and Hinata destroy them.

Atsumu whirls around and points at Osamu's face triumphantly. "HA! So you admit that you wanna date him!" 

"I don't fucking know, Tsumu. I met the guy once!" He yells back. "I'm interested, that's it!" 

Atsumu shrugs. "Good enough for me! If my  _ little brother _ needs  _ my _ help with his love life, I'll be there!" 

"I should've strangled ya with the umbilical cord before we were born" Osamu hisses. "We're  _ the same age,  _ ya scrub. And have ya forgotten that yer still hopelessly single yerself?"

"Blah, blah, who cares? Here's the plan! The next time Keiji-kun has a break and comes over to Osaka to visit Bokkun,  _ which he does because they're together!" _ He says, with a pointed look at Hinata. "I'll convince 'em to go to Onigiri Miya, so Samu can see for himself how they act and that he has no chance." 

"Wow, you can really feel the brotherly love." Sakusa comments. He shoots Osamu a pitying look. "I'm going back to the hotel. And you two better not be hangover tomorrow at practice." And with that, he's out the door. 

"Bye, Omi-omi!" Atsumu shouts at his retreating figure. "So, Samu, Whaddya think?" 

Osamu sighs. "Yer not gonna let this go are ya?"

"No I'm not." 

"Fine, just let me know when yer gonna come."

"You'll see, Osamu-san!" Hinata smiles up at him. "Tsumu's just being stupid, I'll help you get a boyfriend!" 

"Thanks, Hinata-kun." He ruffles his hair. "Now, both of you, please get the fuck out." 

…

Osamu would have loved to say that in the four weeks it took for Fukurodani's setter to have a day off and come to Osaka, he forgot all about him. 

Sadly, he can't. 

It doesn't help that he finally has a name he can put to the face.  _ Akaashi Keiji _ , Former Fukurodani setter, current manga editor, absolute 10/10, looks really cute in glasses.

And he's standing right in front of him. With Bokuto Koutarou's arm slung over his shoulders. 

"Myaa-sam!" Bokuto cheers. Waving enthusiastically with the arm that isn't holding Akaashi. "Thank you for having us!"

"Yer paying customers, Bokuto, and I charge my brother extra. No need to thank me." 

"Nuh-uh, your Onigiri is the best! Keiji's a huge fan too! He loves it!" He tugs Akaashi even closer to him. Osamu can practically  _ hear _ Atsumu going "I told ya so, Samu!" 

Akaashi looks only slightly bashful at the loud exclamation. "It's true." He says, looking straight at Osamu with  _ those goddamn eyes _ . "I'm thankful to have the opportunity to eat your food again so soon." He raises a single elegant eyebrow. "Now, if you had a Tokyo branch, I wouldn't have to worry about that."

"I told ya, we're thinking about it." Osamu laughs "Anyway, can I take yer orders?"

Truthfully, he's more upset about having to admit Atsumu was right then about his chances being ruined, he thinks as he's back in the kitchen, preparing the various fillings. Better to nip that crush in the bud right at the beginning. A relationship would be unpractical anyways, with them living in different cities and having such busy jobs. 

Yeah, it's better like this. And he tries  _ really hard _ to hold on to that feeling when Atsumu comes strolling into the kitchen.

"I told ya so!" He sing-songs, and not for the first time Osamu regrets not absorbing him in the womb. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Get yer ass out of my kitchen" 

"What, no thank you?" Atsumu gasps in mock-offense. "I saved yer life, ya know? Now Bokkun won't kill ya." 

"Like Bokuto could do that. Guy wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"What? Samu, have ya seen his arms? They're like tree trunks. He could probably snap ya in half by accident!" 

Osamu slaps Atsumu's hand away from where's he's trying to snack off some of the Umeboshi. "What did I say. Get yer dirty stealing self out of my kitchen! 

"Not until ya thank me for saving yer life!" 

"Shut yer fuckin' trap Tsumu or I'll gut you like a fish!" He raises the chef's knife he's holding and watches with glee as Atsumu goes a little pale. 

"Fine! Guess I was wrong, Bokkun's gotta watch out for  _ yer _ homicidal ass instead." He winks, but he does finally leave the kitchen so Osamu can finish the damn food in peace. It's a good thing it's just him today, his staff at home since the Jackals reserved the restaurant. He and Atsumu had traumatized enough of his employees already. 

After he finishes the food and brings it to the table, he's grabbed by Hinata and forced to stay. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He hisses, "You're supposed to watch them!" And he nods  _ very unsubtly _ in the direction of Bokuto and Akaashi, who are, of course, sitting next to each other. Luckily, they're distracted as Bokuto loudly agonizes over which Onigiri to taste first. 

"Here" Osamu bends over the table and grabs a rice ball, handing it to Bokuto. "Extra spicy Tuna, it's a new flavor. Give me yer feedback after, kay?" 

"Thanks, Myaa-sam! You're the best!" Bokuto beams at him, before taking a large bite and groaning in delight. 

Osamu sits back down and turns to Hinata. "Hinata-kun, c'mon. They're almost sitting on each other's laps! S'fine. Tsumu was right." 

"NO!" Hinata slams the table, voice  _ way too loud _ considering they're talking about people at the  _ same damn table, can't he just shut up? _

"They always act like this! It proves nothing!" Hinata groans. "Just watch! Hey, Bokuto-san!" 

"Hey hey! Hinata! What is it?" 

"Did you tell Akaashi-san about that girl who approached you at the party last week?" 

Atsumu freezes, his eyes flashing from Hinata to Bokuto to Akaashi and back as if he's waiting for a disaster. Bokuto, instead, perks up and starts shaking Akaashi's shoulder enthusiastically. 

"OH! Right! Keijiiiii, this crazy thing happened last week!" 

"I'm already listening, Koutarou, please let go of me."

"Okay! Anyway, we were at the afterparty of this uhhh… I forgot. Don't tell me!" He points at Sakusa. "It doesn't matter to the story!"

"I wasn't going to say anything" Sakusa replies dryly.

"Good! So we were at this afterparty and a girl comes up to me. She was really inebriated- did I use that right?"

"You did"

"Good! So she flirts with me and we dance a bit and then she leans in and goes 'You wanna go back to my place? My boyfriend and I think you're hot' and I look behind her and he's RIGHT THERE!" 

Atsumu chokes and spits out the sake he was drinking, right onto Osamu's food that  _ he worked hard on, damn it! _

"You're paying for that." He tells Atsumu, who is, of course, not listening. As soon as he comes to breathe he screeches "YA GOT INVITED TO A  _ THREESOME?"  _

Bokuto nods vigorously, and Osamu looks at Akaashi next to him, who seems… rather relaxed for someone who just heard their boyfriend got propositioned by a couple.

"And, what did you say?" He asks, barely looking up from his food. Osamu is very happy Atsumu hadn't started drinking again because that promptly sends his brother into another coughing fit. 

"Wha- I said no! They were both drunk and it's game season! Why, would you have said yes?" 

"Well, I am not attracted to women. So, no." 

Osamu looks at Hinata, who's staring back at him with a look that says  _ do you see it now?  _

He's right. Like this, they really don't sound like they're dating. 

And then Akaashi says, still completely unbothered. "Besides, it's nothing you haven't done before." And all hell breaks loose 

"BOKUTO-SAN?" Hinata gasps. Atsumu has given up on ever making an intelligible noise again and is just screeching incomprehensibly. Even Sakusa looks shocked, though he, thankfully for Osamu's ears, doesn't start mimicking a fire alarm like the other two. 

He looks at Akaashi, and finds him observing the mania in silence. The left corner of his mouth curled up in amusement.

_ Shit, that's hot _

"Keijiiiii" Bokuto whines "That was three years ago! And I told you that in confidence!" 

"Sorry, Koutarou." He sounds genuine, but he's still smiling. 

"I- wha- huh… how?" Atsumu stammers, eyes wide and unseeing. 

Osamu stands up. "Alright, it seems ya broke my brother. I'll be taking this with me." He grabs the Onigiri Atsumu spit all over. "Ya don't wanna eat that, believe me, I'll make some more. And  _ yer _ coming with me!" He grabs Atsumu's wrist and drags him along. 

"I'm makin' ya pay extra for these." He throws the ruined food in the trash. 

"Lashing off of me now that I'm rich and famous, Samu? I expected more from ya."

"Oh, look at that, he can talk again." Osamu deadpans, grabbing a new batch of rice to make more Onigiri.

"Shuddup!" Atsumu groans and tugs on his hair in frustration. "I never heard 'em talk like that! Ya saw what they acted like, right? Bokkun's always touchy, but Keiji-kun isn't like that with anyone else!" 

"Couples don't talk about having threesomes with other people, Tsumu." 

"DAMN IT ALL!" Atsumu dramatically falls down on his knees. "I don't get it anymore"

"Why are ya so invested in this?" Osamu asks. "It's just a crush, not even yer own. So why do ya care?" 

"I dunno." Atsumu groans. "S'just… I'm invested in yer happiness or whatever." 

Osamu turns around and narrows his eyes. "What? Afraid I'm gonna be happier than ya? That I'll  _ win? _ " 

"Yer twisting my words, Samu! I just didn't want ya to pine over someone taken! Sides, even if ya had a boyfriend, I'd still win." 

Osamu snorts. "Sure," he says sarcastically. 

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? Think I hafta have a  _ boyfriend _ to be happier than ya?"

"Like anyone in their right mind would date yer sorry ass!"

"HA? Listen here ya scrub-"

"Shut yer trap, Tsumu. Food's done." He picks up the tray of fresh rice balls. "Go back to the table. I'm makin' ya pay for Sakusa's food too."

"What! Why?"

"As an apology for all the bullshit he goes through because of ya, now c'mon."

"Ya fucking suck, Samu!" Atsumu shouts after him, but he's already out the kitchen. 

"There ya go." He puts the tray on the table as he arrives, Atsumu's still sulking in his seat in the corner but his eyes light up a little at the food.

"Thank you, dear Myaa-sam!" Bokuto exclaims, as Akaashi immediately grabs two from the plate for himself. "Thank you, Myaa-sam" he echoes.

At the end of the meal Bokuto abruptly turns to Osamu, "Oh! You wanted feedback for the tuna one, right? It was really really good! Phenomenal!" 

"Thanks, Bokuto." Osamu smiles. He can't help it, Bokuto's brightness is ridiculously contagious. "Of ya stay for a bit longer I could make ya a package to take home if ya want?"

"Oh! Thank you Myaa-sam but you don't have to! Me and Keiji are going on a date so we'll have lots to eat!" 

_ Me and Keiji are going on a date _

_ Me and Keiji are going on a date _

_ Me and Keiji  _

_ A date  _

_ Just as I was getting my hopes up _ …

"Uh, yeah, that's cool," Osamu mumbles, not really knowing what to say. He looks at Hinata, who might as well have visible question marks floating around his head. 

"A… date?" He splutters. 

"Yeah! We're gonna see a movie and go sightseeing and then grab dinner! It's gonna be great!" Bokuto proclaims. Akaashi smiles up at him fondly and it's  _ so unfair how pretty his eyes look like that. _

"The sightseeing was my idea." He says, an affectionate smile on his face, "I'm interested in seeing more of Osaka since I'm holed up in Tokyo all the time."

"Right, well I hope ya have fun!" Osamu utters, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

"Will do, Myaa-sam!" Bokuto pits on his coat. And together they bow at.him. "Thank you for the food," they say in unison, Akaashi nodding one last time at him in appreciation. And then they're out the door. 

It's silent for all of 3 precious seconds, before Hinata and Atsumu, predictably, start yelling. 

"So i  _ was _ right! I fuckin' told ya Shou-kun!" 

"NO! Didn't you hear them talk? Why would Akaashi-san ask if he said yes if they were together? It makes no sense!"

"A DATE, Shou-kun. Do I have to spell it out for ya?" 

"What? A movie, sightseeing, and dinner? I do that with my friends all the time! Even me and bakageyama do more romantic things than that!"

"Okay, I don't have the time to unpack the weird thing ya have going on with Tobio-kun. I'm just saying that they're  _ clearly _ together!" 

"Clearly not! Listen, they do this all the time. Kageyama said that Akaashi-san used to motivate Bokuto-san by telling him there were cute girls in the audience watching him. Why would a boyfriend do that? Did you forget that he just admitted to having a threesome?"

"Yeah, three years ago! And they haven't been on the same team since highschool. They totally coulda gotten together since then!" 

"Well-"

"This wasn't about me at all, was it?" Osamu interrupts them. "All that crap about caring for my happiness and shit? Ya just wanted to win yer competition with Shou-kun?" 

"Wait, Samu, that's not-"

"I'm not mad, moron." He sighs, "Like I said, it's just a crush."

Though, being knocked down again after  _ just _ starting to believe in his chances again was a little hard. 

Then again… had he really lost those chances?

"Besides, I have to admit I'm kinda curious too," He says, scratching the back of his head. His brother and Hinata immediately light up. 

"We'll figure it out Osamu-san!" Hinata cheers. Sakusa just gives him an extremely judgemental look.  _ Really, you're going along with this? _

All Osamu can do is shrug.  _ Me and Atsumu still got the same genes, what did you expect? _

As it turns out, before Atsumu and Hinata can even think of the next step in their "Figure out is Bokuto and Akaashi are dating or not" plan (they'll really need a shorter name) Osamu gets a knock on his door and lo and behold, Bokuto Koutarou stands in front of him. 

"Good morning Myaa-sam!" He bows deeply. "I have a favor to ask of you!" 

Osamu looks down at himself. He's still in his pajamas. "What kind of favor is it that ya need me at 5 in the morning, Bokuto?" 

Oh! I'm sorry!" Bokuto straightens up. "Did i wake you up?" 

"Kinda, but it's fine." He waves the concern away. "I wake up early anyway"

_ Usually not at the ass crack of dawn though _

"So? How can i help ya" 

"It's not for me, actually, it's for Keiji!" 

At that, Osamu straightens up. He blinks, trying to clear his head. What would Akaashi Keiji need him for? 

"Akaashi wants something from me?" He asks. And then realizes that they're still standing in the doorway, at 5 am, and that Bokuto is  _ loud. _

"Actually, come in. Tell me inside." And he steps aside to let Bokuto into the apartment. 

Once inside, Bokuto immediately makes himself comfortable on the sofa.  _ Huh, y _ o _ u wouldn't know he's never been here before.  _

"So, Myaa-sam. You know that Keiji is a really really big fan of your Onigiri right. But he can't have it cause you're all the way here in Osaka."

Osamu raises an eyebrow. "Is that it? Yer here to convince me to open a Tokyo branch too?" 

"No no no!" Bokuto forcefully shakes his head. "I'm trying to send him something! But I can't visit him myself and sending packages takes days and your Onigiri is truly  _ so much better _ fresh! Can you help me?"

_ Ah _ … Really, sending food through the mail is a nightmare. In college, Osamu had tried to send some meals back to his parents and they'd arrived beaten up and leaking out of the carefully sealed containers. Come to think of it, Osamu knows quite a few food transporters. If he pulled some strings, he could get a package to Tokyo by the end of the day and guarantee that it would still be edible. 

_ Am I really gonna do all this for a potentially taken crush?  _

He takes a look at Bokuto. He's looking at him, big golden eyes pleading, lips shaped into a pout, his hands folded in front of him in a praying symbol. A grown man shouldn't be able to have the same abilities as a puppy, dammit. 

_ Guess i am. _

He looks at the time on his phone. "Well, looks like there was an advantage to you coming here at 5 am after all." He shoots Bokuto a grin. "Onigiri Miya doesn't open in a few hours, but we can go earlier. Just let me get dressed and make a call, mkay?" 

Bokuto's grow even wider than they already were. 

"Reay? You'll do it?"

"Yeah yeah, just wait here for a few minutes," Osamu says, already scrolling through his contact list. He finds the one he's looking for and walks out the living room. "Hey, Masuda? I got a favor to ask for a friend. Do you think you could make a little detour today to pick something up?"

An hour later, Osamu has a plate next to him slowly filling up with different kinds of Onigiri. 

"Masuda's stopping by at 6:30," he tells Bokuto, who's curiously watching him from a stool he parked in the corner of the kitchen. "He'll be in Tokyo by mid-day." He finishes shaping the last of his selection and turns to wash his hands and grab his phone. 

"This is the address he'll be dropping everything off. Ya think Akaashi could make it there? I don't know where he lives." He shows Bokuto the address shown on his screen. Bokuto frowns. 

"I uhh… have no idea. Wait!" Osamu wasn't gonna say anything, but Bokuto shushes him anyway. "Just let me look it up!" 

Osamu kind of wants to laugh. Here he is, at 6 in the morning, with a nationally famous athlete in the middle of his kitchen. Because his crush, who may or may not be the boyfriend of said famous athlete, wanted some Onigiri. 

"Ah! Lucky!" Bokuto shouts, interrupting his thoughts. "It should be only 30 minutes away from his house!" 

"Well." Osamu steps back and takes off his apron. "While we wait for Masuda, why don't ya help me a bit?" Bokuto stares at him in curiosity. "New supplies got dropped off yesterday" Osamu points at the back door. "Help me carry 'em inside, will ya? Put those athlete muscles to good use"

Bokuto jumps up from the stool enthusiastically. "Sure thing Myaa-sam! Just tell me what to do!"

It is only a few moments later that Osamu realizes that he's made a grave mistake. 

Bokuto picks up the heavy crates like they weigh no more than dry leaves. The muscles in his arms shifting with every movement as he lifts them onto his shoulders

Should his shirt be that tight? That shouldn't be allowed, right? 

Osamu's seen plenty of fit guys, he was on a high-level high school volleyball team as a gay teen, for fuck's sake. But even guys like Aran weren't as buff as Bokuto, and there is a difference between the muscles of a fit highschooler and  _ this _ . 

For the first time, he's a little jealous of Atsumu being on a professional volleyball team.  _ You get to see this in action up close every day, Tsumu? You get to see him shower-oh god _

Nope. bad idea. Definitely do  _ not _ think about Bokuto Koutarou showering. Abort mission right now. 

Atsumu's words from last week echo in the back of his mind.

_ have ya seen his arms? They're like tree trunks. He could probably snap ya in half by accident! _

Damn right they could. And Osamu probably wouldn't mind at all. 

_ Shit. This was not part of the plan. _

"I'm gonna check when Masuda's coming" He chokes out, tearing his eyes away from the expanse of Bokuto's massive shoulders and hoping that he doesn't notice how red Osamu has become. 

Curse the day that Akaashi Keiji with his way too pretty face and beautiful eyes came to his stand during that match. Then maybe Osamu wouldn't have a useless crush on a guy way out of his league and he could probably still see Bokuto as a wholesome and loveable idiot. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Bokuto pushes open the door with his foot and walks in, carrying two crates with ease and his shirt's riding up a little and Osamu should really look away  _ now _ before he does something stupid, like stab out his eyes with his chef's knife or try and lick the drops of sweat on Bokuto's neck.

_ Fuck. _

He scrambles for his phone and tries to pretend he was actually checking up with the driver all along. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Bokuto bending over to set the crates down, giving him an excellent view of his back and his tighs and-  _ dear god _

As he considers which surface of his kitchen to slam his head into, Osamu realizes that he's in way over his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Osamu loves his work. He loves the feeling of the rice in his fingers and he carefully shapes his onigiri. He loves creating something that provides for people, that brings them physical and emotional relief. He remembers his volleyball days, the screaming in his muscles after a match that would just drag on and on, and he remembers the feeling of digging into a bowl of rice and meat after it, of slowly feeling his body heal and strengthen itself. He wants to do that, wants to heal people after a part of them has been torn apart or stretched too wide. He offers them his food, his creation, and tells them  _ here, take this part of me and use it to build yourself up.  _

Currently, he also loves it for being an excellent distraction from his embarrassing thoughts about Bokuto Koutarou. 

As soon as his employees come in and he opens the door to customers, almost every memory of that morning is banished. 

That is, until he opens his phone as he locks the restaurant and sees a notification.

** Unknown:  ** _ Thank you for the food, Miya-san. _

_ This is Akaashi Keiji, by the way _ .

Osamu stares at his phone, eyes wide. How the fuck does Akaashi Keiji have his number?

He walks home on autopilot, wrecking his brain on what to say back. 

_ Is this what I am now? _ He thinks.  _ I freak out over one dude's eyes and another's arms and suddenly I can't talk like a normal human being anymore?  _

Yeah, fuck that. Osamu's not the disaster twin, Atsumu is. He adds the number to his contacts and starts typing.

** Me: ** _ You're welcome, Akaashi-kun. I hope you enjoyed it.  _

_ Sorry for not answering earlier, I was at work _

_ How'd you get my number though?  _

** Akaashi Keiji ** : _ Koutarou gave it to me _

** Me:  ** _ Bokuto has my number?  _

There's no reply for a few minutes. Osamu frowns. He's so sure he never gave his number to Bokuto. Sure, they'd met a few times. And Osamu attends all Black Jackal games. But it's not like they talk one-on-one a lot before this morning. 

_ Don't think about this morning don't think about this morning don't think about this morn- _

His phone buzzes.

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ my apologies  _

_ He must've pestered it out of one of his teammates _

_ I am sorry if this was inappropriate _

** Me: ** _ why are you apologizing? _

_ Tsumu probably sold me out, if anything it's his fault. _

_ And i don't mind you having my number _

Shit. Was that too obvious? Definitely not something a barely-acquaintance would say. 

** Me:  ** _ I like people complimenting my food, why would i say no to that? _

That's slightly better, at least. 

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ well, in that case _

_ I especially enjoyed the mentaiko filling.  _

_ I don't usually order it since cod roe is not to my taste despite its popularity. But yours tasted exceptionally better than any others I've tried. Even my own mother's cooking.  _

** Me:  ** _ Don't let your mother hear that, Akaashi-kun! And here i thought you were a model son! _

** Akaashi Keiji: ** _ She would agree with me if she could taste your food.  _

_ I could very easily take her to eat it herself if you were to expand to Tokyo.  _

** Me: ** _ using your own mother to bribe me? How cold-blooded! _

_ It's the special marinade, by the way _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Oh? Do tell. _

** Me:  ** _ Not trying to steal my secrets now, are you, akaashi-kun?  _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Of course not. _

_ Is it a family secret, perhaps? _

** Me:  ** _ nope! Came up with it all on my own!  _

_ so you don't have to bother asking Tsumu about it either _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Ah… my plans have been foiled. _

** Me: ** _ you weren't exactly being subtle  _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ you will have to forgive me, I had to try  _

** Me: ** _ i can simply send you another box if you want it so bad  _

_ could even add some for you mother if you ask really nicely _

_ i won't add any tarako, since you don't like cod  _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Really? You'd do that?  _

Osamu panics. Shit. That was definitely too much. 

** Me:  ** _ well, you'll have to pay for it yourself the next time _

_ Bokuto paid for this shipment _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Oh no _

_ I'll have to pay him back.  _

** Me:  ** _ what? why? it was just a gift _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ He gives me too much.  _

_ He also insists on paying when I visit and we go out _

_ I know that he makes more than I do and it's nothing to him but I don't want to leech off of him.  _

_ Oh, dear. I'm sorry.  _

_ That was oversharing. I apologize. _

** Me:  ** _ What??? _

That's… way too many question marks. Atsumu's texting habits must be rubbing off on him. 

** Me:  ** _ first of all, don't apologize, it's fine.  _

_ And i'm just gonna say: i don't think you're leeching off of him at all. _

_ Bokuto's a generous guy. I barely know him and he still tries to pay for everything. _

_ Hinata-kun convinced me to get drinks with them once and he said it was all on him. As "thanks for the awesome food" _

_ That's my JOB _

_ And he already paid for his food!  _

_ Sorry if that was overstepping some boundaries, Akaashi-kun. _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Ah, yes. That does sound like him.  _

_ Don't worry about boundaries, Miya-san, I think I needed to hear that.  _

** Me:  ** _ good _

_ Please call me Osamu though _

_ It's weird when people who know my brother call me Miya  _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Koutarou calls you Myaa-sam  _

** Me:  ** _ Well that's a unique nickname _

_ He calls Atsumu Tsum-Tsum  _

_ So it's either a nickname or Osamu, Akaashi-kun! What shall it be? _

** Akaashi Keiji: ** _ Alright then. _

_ Osamu-san _

_ In that case, you should call me Keiji.  _

Osamu's brain short-circuits, and immediately he walks into a wall. He looks up from his phone in a daze and realizes that the "wall" is the front door of his apartment. 

Oh. He's home. 

He glances back down at his phone. 

_ You should call me Keiji _

It's okay, he can do this. Osamu is  _ not _ the disaster twin. 

** Me: ** _ Okay, Keiji-kun  _

And then he rushes inside and throws his phone on the couch before running to his bedroom, because apparently, he's a fucking coward. 

.

.

.

The Black Jackals vs EJP Raijin match ends with the Jackals barely scraping up a win right at the end of the 5th set. Osamu spends the time he's not busy with customers watching the game. And he tries his absolute hardest to focus on Atsumu's weird antics, and on how Rin's blocks have only gotten more annoying since high school and he's definitely gonna be smug and brag about stuffing Atsumu and Hinata's quick attack after they all go out tonight. He tries, he really does. 

But his eyes keep getting drawn to  _ him. _

Bokuto Koutarou jumps, so high that Osamu's half-convinced he'll never stop and simply fly away into space, yellow eyes shining so bright that he looks as if he might as well belong amongst the stars, and slams the ball right through the blocker's arms where it hits the ground with a resounding smack. 

It's the last point, it ends the match. The audience erupts into screams and cheers as Bokuto lands, immediately gets buried in an enthusiastic pile of limbs by his teammates, and, after finally escaping, runs to the side of the court and does his famous Bokuto beam. He never stops smiling. 

Osamu is  _ entranced _ . 

Bokuto's shirt sticks to his stomach, and the way the muscles shift underneath the fabric makes it hard to breathe. But there's something else, something more. Bokuto carries a weight with him, his own gravitational force that makes it impossible to turn away from him. 

_ Star is right _ , Osamu thinks.  _ I'm hopelessly stuck in orbit.  _

And then he remembers with dread that Hinata and his brother are supposedly carrying out the next step in their plan to find out if Bokuto and Keiji are dating. 

He's not sure whether he even wants to find out any more. He doesn't know what he wants. 

_ Who  _ he wants, to be more accurate. 

But there's no stopping Atsumu when he's got his mindset on something, and Osamu will walk into hell itself with his own two feet before he admits to that little shit that he's now got it bad for  _ two _ people, who may or may not be dating each other. 

His customers demand his attention, now that the game is over plenty of the audience decided they wanted one last snack before returning home, and the line in front of him is growing at a quick rate. He shakes his head to rid himself of all thoughts Bokuto or Akaashi related and focuses on his work. 

His brother's stupid plans are a problem for later.

.

.

.

"Later" ends up being that exact evening, at 8 pm, when Atsumu and Komori's combined effort manages to convince Sakusa to complete their little partial high school reunion and come to the restaurant with the rest of them. And, through something that Osamu can only assume was an orchestrated play by the gods to bring on his demise, he ends up walking next to Bokuto. 

He hadn't had the time to restyle his hair after the post-game shower (Although Sakusa had, but Sakusa works on a different timeframe than the rest of humanity when it comes to personal hygiene so Osamu can't fault him for that) and so instead of his usual style that makes him look like a horned owl, his hair now frames his face in multi-colored strands. And it's  _ so _ unfairly attractive that Osamu wonders which god he pissed off for them to take revenge on him this way. 

The worst is that Bokuto is actually a delight to talk to. Osamu has always known this, Bokuto is loud and positive but not obnoxious like Atsumu or chaos personified like Hinata. But before the 6 AM disaster and Osamu's ensuing gay panic (Can you even call it a gay panic if you've known you were gay for 8 years?) the sound of Bokuto's voice didn't make his heart beat faster. And now it does. So now it's a problem. 

"Myaa-sam? Are you okay? You're a little red." Bokuto leans over him, face contorted in genuine concern, and Osamu considers that maybe he  _ is _ the disaster twin, and maybe Atsumu should have absorbed him in the womb instead. 

"A-ah it's uhm… It's nothin'. Just the cold." He chokes out, and hopes that Bokuto doesn't notice the way his face just became three times redder than it already was. 

Luckily for him, Bokuto Koutarou is the most unassuming person alive. So with a smile brighter than the sun, now far behind the horizon, Bokuto straightens back up and Osamu can breathe again. 

"You should bring a warmer jacket next time, Myaa-sam!" He chastises him, looking at Osamu's thin coat. "And you don't have any gloves either! Oh, do you want mine?" And before Osamu can object, he starts pulling off his gloves and offers them to him. 

"Wait, no, Bokuto-kun… please, I can't accept that. Put them back on before yer hands get cold." Osamu feels like a girl in a shoujo manga being offered her boyfriend's jacket after shivering in the cold evening wind as she dressed too lightly for their date. 

And that right there is  _ really dangerous territory, abort!  _

Osamu has absolutely not read those mangas when he was in university, he doesn't have a small stash of them on his bookshelf back in his apartment, and he  _ definitely  _ doesn't think about Bokuto cornering him against the wall like a bad cliché 

Those shoulders could  _ very easily _ trap him, though.

Oh god, he really is the disaster twin, isn't he? 

He silently apologizes to Atsumu for all the times Osamu teased him about his ridiculous highschool crushes. (Though he doesn't plan on ever doing it out loud. Atsumu was a fucking wreck in high school and it was hilarious) At least in high school, it was normal to be awkward and stupid, what excuse does he have at 23? 

And then his phone buzzes in his pocket, and his heart skips two consecutive beats as he recognizes the name flashing on his screen.

** Akaashi Keiji: ** _ I just left the office.  _

_ I haven't watched the match yet, but I recorded it on my TV. So don't spoil it for me. _

_ But how was it?  _

"Sorry, I gotta- uh." He waves Bokuto's hands still offering him the gloves away.

** Me: ** _ it was good! i only got to watch a third of the time because of customers. But it was a great match! _

_ forgot how annoying Sunarin's blocks were  _

_ A bunch of us are actually going out for dinner right now _

_ Bokuto-kun's walking next to me. _

** Akaashi Keiji:  ** _ Oh? Say hi to Koutarou from me.  _

** Me:  ** _ will do _

_ Now go home and eat, I bet you haven't had dinner yet _

"Keiji says hi," Osamu says absentmindedly. His mind is still on the fact that Keiji only left the office this late. He probably hadn't taken a break either. He overworks himself too much. 

So he doesn't notice the way Bokuto's head swivels around to stare at him with wide eyes. 

"Keiji texted you?" And then, louder "You call him Keiji?" 

Osamu startles, and it's too late. Everyone heard that. Atsumu's looking back from where he's walking ahead of them, a dangerous curious glint in his eye.

_ Shit _

"Is that weird?" He asks "I asked him to call me Osamu since-"

"You're on a first-name basis?" Bokuto sounds even more surprised. And then his face scrunches up. "No fair!" He whines. "It took me 4 years to get Keiji to stop calling me Bokuto-san!" 

Hinata's also looking at them now, large brown eyes glimmering with a look that screams mischief. 

Osamu shrugs awkwardly "Guess I just bribed him with food." He tries. 

It works… kind of. Bokuto's eyes light up and he launches into a speech about "how great Myaa-sam's food is" which isn't doing anything good for Osamu's heart. And his brother and Hinata are still looking at him. 

Luckily for him, their arrival at the restaurant puts a stop to the conversation. 

Not so luckily for him, Hinata immediately places himself next to Bokuto and spends the entire first hour not-so-subtly interrogating him about Keiji and Osamu. 

Bokuto seems to have gotten over his issues with the first name thing extraordinarily fast, but he does go on a long tangent about how strict Keiji is with names and how it normally takes  _ ages _ for him to talk to someone informally. 

"He called Kenma Kozume-san for a whole year!" He says, and apparently, that is shocking news because Hinata gawks at him.

"But no one calls Kenma Kozume-san!"

"Exactly!" Bokuto nods vigorously. 

"Guess ya must be really special to Kaashi-kun, huh?" Atsumu whispers next to him. Osamu elbows him in the stomach.  _ Hard. _

"I thought ya said he and Bokuto were dating and I should just give up?" He hisses to Atsumu, who's bent over the table in pain. "And stop being so dramatic, I didn't even hit ya that hard." 

"Yer so cruel, Samu!" Atsumu whines. "And yeah, I still think that. But maybe they're not, ya know? And if that's the case, I want my baby brother to not miss his chance."

"Shut up, don't call me that. We're the same age. The only reason ya were born 15 minutes earlier is cause I kicked ya out of Ma's belly to finally get some rest!" 

Right at the end of their meal, Bokuto excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and Osamu immediately knows his brother and Hinata are up to something. 

"Washio-kun." Atsumu purrs. "Could I ask ya a question?" 

"Oh god" he can hear Sakusa groan across from him. Suna looks up in interest. And Osamu realizes, too late, what's about to happen. 

Atsumu is  _ so  _ lucky that the knife he has in his hand is too blunt to stab him with, because otherwise he'd be dead. 

"You and Bokkun are really good friends, right?" 

"Of course." Washio huffs. "I've known him for nearly a decade." 

Atsumu's lips curl up in a sly grin. "So… can ya tell me if he and Akaashi-kun are dating?" 

_ Wow, he really just went straight for it _ . 

Washio stays quiet for a few seconds, and Osamu finds himself leaning in. No matter how much he hates this. If there's anyone who'd know, it'd be him, right?

But instead, Washio snorts. "Oh, that!" He laughs. "No idea."

"WHAT?" Atsumu's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. "How can ya NOT know if they're datin'? Ya went to high school with both of 'em!" 

Washio just shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine. Fukurodani's had a bet running for 7 years now." 

Atsumu drops his head on the table with a loud clang. "That's it. I'm done" He mumbles. "7 fuckin' years" He points an accusatory finger at Osamu. "I'm done with this shit. Figure it out yerself if you wanna date 'em so bad, Samu."

"I  _ never _ asked ya to interfere, moron. You did this to yerself" Osamu spits, before looking at the rest of the table. Everyone is staring at him. 

"Oh?" Suna says, obnoxiously raising an eyebrow. "What's this? You wanna date  _ who? _ "

_ I don't even know anymore _ , Osamu thinks. "Shut yer trap, Sunarin, you know nothing." Is what comes out of his mouth instead. 

"Osamu-san likes Akaashi-san!" Hinata yells  _ way too fucking loud.  _ Doesn't that kid have a mute button? 

Washio cocks his head and looks him over, like he's scanning him for flaws. "Huh… so that was what the whole first name thing was about," he mumbles. "Well, let me know if you're successful because in that case, Komi owes me 2000 yen. I think, at least It was a long time ago." 

Osamu opens his mouth to say something, but he spots Bokuto coming back from the bathroom, and his pulse skyrockets. 

"If any of you say anything I'll skin you alive" He whispers, with a particular glare directed in Suna's direction, who returns it with fervor. 

He's just not gonna do anything, he decides for himself. Even if they weren't dating each other, he still wouldn't know what to do, who to choose. It's better this way. 

.

.

.

The universe, apparently, disagrees. The universe brings him Akaashi Keiji in Osaka for an entire week, sleeping in Bokuto's apartment, and the two of them coming over to Onigiri Miya basically every other day. 

"It really isn't this healthy to eat that much Onigiri, ya know?" He says during their third visit, as he sets their plates in front of them. 

"Are you complaining about paying customers, Osamu-san?" Keiji asks, raising one eyebrow and with a playful smile on his lips. He's leaning his head on Bokuto's shoulder, their arms intertwined in such an easy casual display of intimacy, and something deep inside Osamu  _ aches. _

"You know, I have to make good use of my limited time in Osaka." Keiji continues, still smiling. There are not many opportunities for me to eat here. Of course, that wouldn't be necessary if-" 

"Yeah yeah, I should open a Tokyo branch. We're thinking about it, Keiji-kun." Osamu interrupts him, unable to keep the smile off his own face. 

He leaves them there and escapes to his kitchen. And he does  _ not _ throw one last glance at them from the doorway and wishes he could take a break and join them. Absolutely not. Who told you that? 

The universe brings him Bokuto Koutarou knocking on the door 5 minutes after closing time to ask for a special serving because Keiji is going home tomorrow. And like the fool he is, Osamu agrees in a heartbeat. 

"Thanks, Samu-Samu!" Bokuto beams at him. And Osamu falters, the world tilts off its axis, and all the air is stolen from his lungs.

"Samu-Samu?" He manages to choke out. 

"Yeah! Your brother's Tsum-Tsum, so you should be Samu-Samu!" His smile dims slightly. "Do you… not like it?"

"NO! No, it's fine. Bokuto-kun. I promise." 

"Don't be so formal, Samu-Samu! You can use my first name y' know? We're friends!" Bo-  _ Koutarou _ slaps him on the shoulder and flashes him a grin with the light of a thousand stars, before taking off towards Osamu's kitchen. 

"Yup. Friends." He mumbles under his breath. 

_ You chose this, you don't get to be miserable _ , he tells himself, before following Koutarou into the kitchen. 

Koutarou has pushed a kitchen stool into the corner and watches him work. Osamu can feel his eyes on his back as he starts the preparation. 

The word astronaut is in itself a contradiction. It means star sailor, but anyone with elementary school astrology knowledge knows that you can't sail the stars. You'd be trapped in their gravitational pull, crash to the surface, and burn up. Astronauts, the explorers of space, can never truly come any closer to the stars than us ordinary humans chained to the earth. 

And this is how Osamu feels, standing in his tiny kitchen with the sun's eyes on him. Closer than he could ever dream of, and still impossibly far away. 

He's reminded again of what this means to him, as the food slowly begins to form piece by piece underneath his hands. With every breath we take, every contraction of a muscle, we slowly burn up, and then we fill ourselves with food to build the fire and keep it going. Every movement of Osamu's hands is a transfer from himself to his creation, and to the person who will eat it. And every careful decision he makes is a piece of his soul he gives away for the pleasure of someone else. His work is an extension of him, an imprint of his self on the word and other people. 

And so he makes one more than the agreed-upon twelve pieces. Ikura, because he noticed that it's always the first flavor Koutarou reaches for. 

Yes, he  _ has _ been looking at them for the past few days. What about it? 

"Here," he says, turning around and holding it out towards Koutarou. "For you." It's a confession, if you listen very closely. 

Koutarou looks confused. He's dressed in casual clothes, and there's a stray strand of hair that escaped the hair gel and instead falls over his forehead. And he's sitting with his knees up and hands hidden in his too-long sleeves in Osamu's kitchen like he belongs there. Like he isn't the star around which the rest of the solar system revolves, too big for anyone or anything to contain. 

"I made one extra for ya, cause I wanted to. I packaged the rest up already." Osamu reiterates, offering the rice ball to him. Koutarou slowly stands up and takes it 

His eyes get impossibly wider as he takes the first bite, supernovas glittering in his irises. He eats it quickly, but doesn't move once he's done. He stands in front of Osamu, mere inches between him and the surface of the sun. 

Osamu gazes into those eyes and swears he can see the stellar core. Thermonuclear fusion, the energy that fuels the universe itself, being the only explanation for the amount of power that look has over him.

And then suddenly the space between them is nonexistent and there's a mouth on his. 

They collide like meteors. Osamu touches the surface of a star and burns, and yet somehow doesn't burn up. The fire inside of him simply grows, eager to consume. 

He's moving backwards, his lower back hits the counter but he barely registers the pain. There's a hand on his nape and another one around his waist. His own hands are on Koutarou's shoulders, pulling him close, closer,  _ closer _ . Until there's nothing left except warm skin burning through his clothes and a pair of lips moving against his own.

And then it's gone. And all that's left is the cold vacuum of space. 

Koutarou pulls away, recoils from the touch of Osamu's hands, and staggers a few steps back. He's red in the face, breathing heavily, and his lips are swollen. Osamu wants to reach out  _ so badly _ but he's frozen on the spot. 

"Miya-san…" Koutarou starts, and it's like an ice-cold spear is plunged into Osamu's chest. He winces in pain.

"I get it." He croaks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.." 

Koutarou shakes his head. "It was my fault."  _ Ah… _ good to see they're already referring to it as a mistake. 

"I'm in love with Keiji." Koutarou breathes out. I was gonna confess this week but I'm a coward when it comes to him." He laughs, but the sound is empty. And the guilt in his eyes hurts more than even the cold does. 

"I get it," Osamu says, because if he already fucked up this much, what's one more? "Me too." He mumbles. And Koutarou freezes.

"What?" 

"I like him too. And you, obviously." Osamu pushes his hair back. "It's fine, ya should go confess to him." 

This is how Osamu expects it to end. Koutarou's gonna walk out and confess to Keiji. They'll get together and be a lovely couple. And hopefully, if the universe allows it, Osamu will have gained two good friends. And once his feelings finally fade, they'll all be able to laugh about it. 

This is what happens instead.

Koutarou grabs his hand, takes the packaged Onigiri, and drags him out of his own kitchen. 

"Grab the keys and lock up." He orders, hurriedly putting on his coat. 

Osamu stares at him in shock. "What?" Is all he manages. 

Koutarou turns to him and-

_ Oh _

There's that fire again. 

"Osamu." The impact of hearing his full name hits him like a sledgehammer. Bokuto steps forward, expression unusually serious, and gently cups Osamu's face with his hands. 

"Miya Osamu." He says. "I really really really like you. So much." And then he smiles, and it's like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "And I like Keiji. And you like Keiji. And me. So we're gonna confess to him together." 

Wait, what?

"Koutarou, what? I-" Osamu protests, but he doesn't listen. He's already out the door. 

And what is he, if not a fool?

So he scrambles for his keys and follows Koutarou into the cold air, for the slightest chance of finding warmth within another person. 

He catches up to him and watches as they walk side by side. His breath forming clouds in the cold air and face illuminated by the streetlights in a way that makes him look ethereal. 

"Ya like me?" He asks, rolling over the words in his head. Because he  _ had _ said that, and he'd  _ kissed _ Osamu. 

"Yep! Have for a while, actually!" Koutarou's grins at him. And it's enough to melt

"And ya've liked Keiji for…?"

"7 years? 8? I'm not good at math, um… my second year in high school?" His grin turns bashful and his ears are red. Though that might be from the cold. He looks so much smaller and cuter.  _ Though no less beautiful _ , Osamu's helpful brain provides.

"7 years… ya pined for that long?" Osamu whistles. "I'm impressed. I was ready to give up and let the two of ya get together after two months." 

"Then it's good you didn't! Come on!" Koutarou grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers as he walks ahead to the bus stop 

They sit next to each other, side by side. Osamu has to crane his head to look up at Koutarou. 

"Kou, are ya… sure about this? Ya don't know how he feels. What if he says no?" 

"I've asked myself every possible variation of that question during the last few years." Koutarou's voice is uncharacteristically soft as he stares out the window into the night. "And I'm done with that. I don't want to hesitate anymore." 

He looks down at Osamu and smiles. But this one's different. It's soft and gentle and fond. Not the breathtaking but deadly sight of a supernova, but the rays of a spring sun on a warm afternoon. It leaves Osamu breathless.

And so the universe brings him here. On Koutarou's doorstep, preparing to confess to his crush with his other crush. 

He's actually gone crazy, hasn't he? 

Koutarou opens the door and they find Keiji already waiting in the hallway. 

"Hey, Koutarou, i- Osamu-san?" Keiji stares at him with wide eyes. They remind Osamu a little of the ocean, a dark sea green and so deep, so easy to get lost in. 

Keiji's in nightclothes, a hoodie that's at least two sizes too big for him and sweatpants. His hair is tousled and falls over his forehead in messy curls. He looks so  _ soft _ . Osamu swallows back the need to reach out and feel for himself.

"Hi, Keiji-kun." He greets, and as the door falls closed behind him, Keiji's eyes drop to his and Koutarou's intertwined hands. 

"What's going on? Why are you here?" 

"We, uh, got something to tell ya." Osamu starts awkwardly, but before he can finish Koutarou steps forward. Onigiri set carefully away, he walks forward and softly cupped his jaw, the other hand still in Osamu's. 

It reminds Osamu of what he'd done to him just minutes ago. And he wondered if he also looked like Keiji does now. Jaw slack, craning his head up to look Koutarou in the eyes, confused and unsure but full of adoration. 

"Keiji," Koutarou whispers, like he's sharing a secret. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since high school." 

Keiji's gasp echoes through the hallway. And Osamu's heart speeds up at the way it's so  _ obviously  _ requited. How had it taken this long?

"I love how attentive you are. How hardworking." Koutarou continues, words tumbling out of his mouth like they've been trapped there for years. "There's no one in the world who understands me better than you. No one who I trust more. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you let me?"

Keiji stares at him, speechless. But then his eyes find Osamu. Koutarou seems to feel the change in atmosphere and turn around as well. The both of them looking at him expectantly 

A part of him wants to run away. Leave the apartment and let them have their happy ending. But he feels a squeeze in his hand, and… he might as well, right? 

"Well," he chuckles. "I'm not gonna be that poetic, I'm afraid. But I do really like ya, Keiji. Probably since the first time I saw ya. You're beautiful, and one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I.." he sighs. Words really aren't his thing. "I don't know what to say. I can't get ya out of my head." 

Keiji's mouth has fallen wide open, his eyes flash from Osamu to Koutarou to their linked hands. "And you two..."

"Oh, yes. I'm in love with him too." Osamu softly strokes his thumb over the back of Koutarou's hand. "Listen, i don't-"

He doesn't get to finish. 

Without warning, he's pulled forward and Keiji's lips crash into his. It's somehow even  _ more _ overwhelming than kissing Koutarou. And it's over before he even knows it. 

He opens his eyes and sees Keiji's face centimeters from his. Pupils blown wide and cheeks red. He's the most beautiful sight Osamu has ever seen. 

Keiji steps back and reaches for Koutarou, pulls him close. "Finally, I've been wanting to do this for  _ years. _ " He sighs, and then they're kissing. 

Osamu watches the two of them, Keiji's arm slung over Koutarou's shoulder, his fingers buried in his hair. Koutarou's hands on Keiji's hips. The both of them, illuminated by the light from the living room, surrounding them in a halo of gold. And he realizes that, no,  _ this _ is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

It ends like this 

With three people crammed in a tiny hallway and Osamu's heart feeling too big for his ribcage. With Keiji taking Osamu's hand in his own and Koutarou's in his other and leading them to the living room to talk. Discussing options that Osamu hadn't even dared to dream about. It ends with him pulling his boyfriends ( _ Boyfriends!)  _ close so he can take a selfie with the three of them and send it to Atsumu. 

** Me: ** _ Ha, asshole, I win! _

_ I got two amazing boyfriends, beat that!  _

And of course, it doesn't really end there at all. This is just the beginning. And Osamu can't wait to find out how it goes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how Onigiri Miya finally got a Tokyo branch, the end. 
> 
> You can follow me [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtloonaverse) on twitter!


End file.
